Hyakuju no Naruto
by Indra Kusuma
Summary: Naruto mati dalam Perang Dunia Ninja 4. Namun ia diberi kesempatan oleh Rikudou untuk hidup. Akhirnya Naruto dipindahkan ke dimensi lain. Di dimensi barunya kehidupan Naruto berubah. Kehidupannya lebih buruk dari yang sebelumnya, membuat pemikiran Naruto berubah. Ia bukan lagi seorang bocah yang berkoar tentang kedamaian, tapi ia adalah sosok monster yang akan menghancurkan dunia!
1. New World

**AN:** Entah kenapa ide selalu muncul tiba-tiba di otak saya.

* * *

 **Hyakuju no Naruto**

 **Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre:** Adventure/Fantasy

 **Summary:** Naruto mati dalam Perang Dunia Ninja 4. Namun ia diberi kesempatan oleh Rikudou Sennin untuk hidup. Akhirnya Naruto dipindahkan ke dimensi lain. Di dimensi barunya kehidupan Naruto berubah. Kehidupannya lebih buruk dari yang sebelumnya, membuat pemikiran Naruto berubah. Ia bukan lagi seorang bocah yang berkoar tentang kedamaian, tapi ia adalah sosok monster yang akan menghancurkan dunia. Bersama Akatsuki Naruto akan membuat dunia takluk kepadanya!

 **Warning:** OOC (Out of Character), Life MinaKushi! Smart Naruto! Over powered Naruto! Sharinnegan Naruto! Dark Naruto!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

" _ **New World"**_

* * *

"Di mana aku?"

Gumam sesosok pemuda berambut pirang acak-acakan. Pakaiannya robek sana-sini, tanda bahwa ia sudah melewati pertarungan yang dahsyat.

Pemuda itu bangkit dan berdiri, ia melihat ke segalah arah. Putih. Itulah yang dilihat mata pemuda itu. Ah pemuda itu lupa, bahwa sekarang dirinya telah mati. Ia ingat saat-saat terakhirnya hidup di dunia.

Pertarungan saudara.

Itulah yang pemuda itu ingat terakhir kali. Ia sangat tahu penyebab kenapa dirinya bisa mati. Karena ia kalah dari seorang yang sudah dianggap saudara baginya. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Selamat datang Naruto,"

Suara menggema di seluruh ruangan serba putih itu. Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto menoleh ke asal sumber suara dan menemukan seorang kakek berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Naruto sangat tahu siapa kakek itu.

"Rikudou-jiji!" pekiknya.

"Jadi, kutukan pertarungan Indra dan Ashura belum berhenti juga ya … aku kira dengan kalian bertarung maka kalian akan memahami satu sama lain. Tapi nyatanya tidak semudah itu." Sesal Rikudou yang membiarkan Naruto dan Sasuke bertarung.

Sebelumnya Ootsutsuki Hagoromo, atau yang akrab dipanggil Rikudou berniat untuk mengancurkan kutukan Indra dan Ashura. Tapi sayangnya tidak bisa, terbukti dengan Naruto yang sudah mati.

"Yah tak apa-apa. Mungkin ini sudah takdirku." Kata Naruto sambil menyengir membuat Rikudou tersenyum tipis.

"Naruto, aku ke sini untuk menawarkanmu sesuatu,"

"Apa itu Jiji?"

"Apakah kau mau kesempatan kedua?" tanya Rikudou.

"Kesempatan kedua? Aku tak mengerti maksud jiji," bingung Naruto.

"Begini. Aku akan mengirimmu ke dimensi lain agar kau dapat hidup lagi. Sebenarnya kau memang ditakdirkan untuk tidak mati. Bagaimana?"

Naruto berpikir. Jika ia pindah ke dimensi lain maka otomatis hidupnya kembali. Mungkin Naruto juga akan mendapatkan beberapa keuntungan.

"Baiklah aku setuju Jiji. Aku bersedia untuk hidup lagi di dimensi baruku nanti." Setuju Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Pilihan yang bagus. Aku akan mengirimmu sekarang juga. Tapi sebelum itu aku akan memberimu sesuatu. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah dariku karena sekarang kau tak lagi memiliki Kurama." Kata Rikudou.

Naruto tersentak seketika. Kepalanya menunduk, menyembunyikan kesedihan. Naruto tahu betul jika seorang Jinchuuriki mati maka Bijuu yang ada dalam tubuhnya juga otomatis akan ikut mati. Tapi kasus ini berbeda dengan yang dialami Naruto. Kurama bukan mati, melainkan diambil paksa oleh Sasuke setelah mengalahkan Naruto.

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat Rikudou yang menjulurkan tangan kanannya menuju dahi Naruto.

"Naruto, ini untukmu." Kata Rikudou.

Tangan yang ditempelkan ke dahi Naruto mulai bersinar terang. Di saat yang bersamaan Naruto mulai merasakan kekuatan masuk ke tubuhnya. Chakra yang bernuansa gelap. Hal yang pertama kali Naruto rasakan. Chakra ini berbeda dengan chakra Kurama yang gelap namun hangat. Chakra yang masuk ke tubuh Naruto ini adalah chakra gelap dan dingin.

"Apa … ini?" gumam Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian, pancaran sinar tangan Rikudou mulai meredup. Rikudou melepaskan tempelan tangannya di dahi Naruto dan berkata, "Naruto, aku sudah memberimu sisa dari chakra Indra yang tidak kuberikan pada Sasuke. Semoga kekuatan itu bermanfaat."

Naruto terkejut. Tak lama kemudian mata kanan Naruto berubah menjadi Rinnegan yang terdapat 9 tomoe. "Jiji? Ada apa dengan penglihatanku? Aku dapat melihat aliran chakra dalam tubuhmu."

"Kalau kau sudah bisa melihatnya berarti chakra yang tadi kuberikan sudah menyatu dengan chakramu. Mata kananmu telah berubah menjadi Sharinnegan. Mata itu sedikit berbeda dengan rinnegan atau sharinnegan Sasuke."

"Begitu … terima kasih Rikudou-jiji,"

"Tak perlu berterimakasih Naruto. Aku yang salah karena sebelumnya tidak memberikan kekuatan ini. Aku hanya takut kau akan menjadi seperti Madara jika memiliki kekuatan yang dahsyat. Tapi sekarang aku akan mempercayaimu. Entah jalan apa yang kau pilih aku tetap akan mendukungmu." Kata Rikudou sambil tersenyum. Naruto pun membalas senyuman itu.

"Sekali lagi … terima kasih."

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera mengirimmu ke dimensi lain. Tapi ingat satu hal! Di sana kau tidak akan dilahirkan kembali, melainkan sesosok ruh yang bergentayangan. Carilah tubuhmu di sana. Kau tak bisa merasuki tubuh orang lain selain tubuhmu sendiri. Mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti Jiji!"

Rikudou mulai merangkai segel tangan yang rumit dan panjang. Setelah itu ia menempelkan telapak tangan kanan di permukaan yang putih. Tubuh Naruto mulai bersinar terang. Lama kelamaan tubuh Naruto memudar dan hilang.

Rikudou tersenyum sampai pancaran sinar dari tubuh Naruto sepenuhnya hilang. Setelah keadaan seperti semula senyuman itu hilang. Digantikan dengan raut wajah yang serius.

"Mulai sekarang, aku tak memiliki wewenang untuk mencampuri urusan dunia. Aku hanya berharap kehidupan baru Naruto akan baik-baik saja."

* * *

Naruto membuka mata perlahan. Sinar mentari menyoroti matanya membuat ia sedikit kesakitan. Hal yang pertama Naruto lihat adalah langit biru cerah.

"Di mana ini?" gumamnya kebingungan.

Sejauh mata memandang Naruto hanya melihat langit biru. Tak ada satupun bangunan atau pepohonan yang dilihatnya. Naruto melihat ke bawah dan melihat pemandangan desa Konoha.

"Jadi selama ini aku melayang? Ah benar juga. Aku 'kan sekarang hanya ruh. Aku harus segera menemukan diriku di dimensi ini." Katanya pada diri sendiri.

Naruto terbang ke bawah, menuju desa Konoha yang ramai oleh banyak orang. Naruto mendarat dengan sempurna di tengah kerumunan orang yang sedang berjalan. Nampaknya orang-orang itu tidak mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Ada seorang lelaki yang berjalan santai menuju Naruto. Lelaki itu dengan wajah biasa menembus tubuh Naruto, seakan tak menyadari ada Naruto di sana.

"Jadi ruh dapat menembus apa pun ya," gumam Naruto lalu tersenyum tipis.

Ia mencoba satu hal, Naruto mendekati seorang gadis yang yang sedang berjalan sendirian. Naruto lalu melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan muka gadis itu, namun tak ada respon apapun dari gadis itu. Selanjutnya Naruto melayangkan tinju pada kepala gadis itu, namun tangannya hanya menembus.

"Wow hebat!" Naruto terkagum-kagum. "Ah tidak. Aku tak boleh bermain-main. Aku harus segera mencari diriku di dimensi ini."

Naruto terbang menyusuri jalan sekitar. Melihat-lihat kerumunan orang. Siapa tahu dibalik banyaknya orang yang sedang berkumpul ada Naruto di sana. Namun lama mencari Naruto belum menemukan. Sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di sebuah gedung dengan tulisan _**Akademy Ninja**_.

"Jadi teringat masa lalu."

Naruto bernostalgia. Ingatan masa lalunya berputar cepat di otak Naruto. Ia melamun lama sampai tak menyadari bel berbunyi dan menampilkan seorang anak berambut pirang lurus sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Arah pintu keluar akademi ini.

Naruto tersentak kaget melihat anak berusia 9 tahun yang mirip dengan dirinya. Bedanya hanya pada rambut. Jika rambut Naruto adalah pirang acak-acakan maka rambut anak itu pirang lurus.

"Mungkinkah dia adalah diriku di dimensi ini?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto tersenyum, hendak terbang dan merasuki tubuh itu namun terhenti oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya terbelalak kaget.

Naruto di dimensi ini tiba-tiba dipukul oleh balok kayu dari belakang. Pelakunya adalah anak yang seumuran dengan Naruto kecil. Ruh Naruto hendak terbang cepat karena ingin segera merasuki tubuh itu dan memberikan pelajaran pada siapa saja yang berani menyakiti dirinya. Namun lagi-lagi ia dibuat berhenti oleh perkataan anak yang telah memukul Naruto dengan balok kayu.

"Kau adalah anak lemah! Kau tak pantas disebut sebagai anak Yondaime Hokage-sama. Atau memang benar rumor yang beredar bahwa kau bukan anak kandung dari Hokage-sama. Kau berbeda dengan Menma-sama yang cerdas dan sudah menguasai jutsu di usia yang masih 5 tahun. Hahahaha!"

'Anak lemah? Yondaime Hokage? Menma? Ada apa ini sebenarnya?' Batin Naruto bingung.

Naruto dimensi ini tak mempedulikan perkataan itu. Ia segera berlari cepat sambil menangis, menembus ruh Naruto yang diam terpaku dengan mata melebar.

'Sial! Sepertinya kehidupan Naruto di dimensi ini berbeda dengan dimensiku. Aku harus mengetahui dulu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Lalu setelah itu aku bisa memasuki tubuh itu dan menjalani kehidupan baruku.'

Naruto sudah membuat keputusan. Ia harus tahu seluk-beluk Naruto di dimensi ini lalu memasuki tubuhnya. Mulai sekarang ruh Naruto hanya akan mengamati bagaimana keseharian Naruto kecil di dimensi ini.

Berhari-hari mengamati, Naruto dibuat tak percaya bagaimana takdir Naruto kecil di sini. Bisa dibilang, kehidupan Naruto kecil sama seperti kehidupan Naruto di dunianya dulu. Menderita. Namun penderitaan yang dialami Naruto kecil lebih sakit dari yang dialami Naruto.

Bayangkan, Naruto kecil masih memiliki orang tua yang lengkap plus tambahan adik laki-laki bernama Namikaze Menma. Beda dengan Naruto yang dari lahir tak memiliki siapapun. Namun inilah sumber penderitaan Naruto kecil. Ia tak dianggap oleh adik kandungnya bahkan kedua orang tuanya.

Minato, sesosok ayah yang berjasa dikehidupan Naruto dulu kini sifatnya berbanding terbalik. Ia jadi pemarah dan pembenci. Minato membenci Naruto kecil sampai ia berpikiran untuk membuang Naruto saja. Kushina pun sama. Sesosok ibu yang rela melakukan apapun demi keselamatan anaknya kini merubah menjadi ibu yang tak peduli dengan Naruto kecil. Kushina hanya peduli pada Menma seorang.

Sungguh, Naruto sangat sakit melihat itu semua. Penderitaan yang dialami Naruto kecil jauh lebih sakit dari pada dirinya.

Ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Pikiran Naruto mendesaknya untuk segera memasuki tubuh Naruto kecil dan membunuh orang-orang yang telah menorehkan luka pada Naruto kecil. Tapi ia tahan mati-matian. Belum saatnya untuk memasuki tubuh itu. Naruto harus sedikit bersabar sambil melihat situasi ke depannya. Mungkin saja keluarga Naruto kecil sadar dan berbalik menyayangi. Naruto sangat mengharapkan hal itu.

Namun kenyataan berbanding terbalik dengan yang diharapkan.

Puncaknya, saat Naruto kecil menginjak usia 12 tahun ia dibuang oleh Minato disuatu pulau tak berpenghuni yang jauh dari kata pemukiman. Naruto sangat sakit melihat itu semua. Alasan Minato membuang anaknya karena Naruto kecil tak lulus ujian untuk menjadi ninja.

"Ayah sialan!" gumam Naruto sambil melihat Naruto kecil yang pingsan di pesisir pantai. Pandangan matanya menajam, kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

Ini sudah cukup! Naruto harus memasuki tubuh itu sekarang juga atau tidak penderitaan akan terus berlanjut.

Dengan cepat ruh Naruto memasuki tubuh tak berdaya itu. Perlahan jari-jari Naruto bergerak. Kedua matanya mulai terbuka. Naruto bangkit berdiri lalu melihat laut biru. Mata Sharinnegan dan Blue Shaffirenya menatap tajam kapal yang hilang di ujung sana.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan hidup untuk balas dendam! Aku akan menghancurkan dunia busuk ini lalu merombaknya ulang agar lebih baik!" teriaknya, membuat burung-burung berterbangan tak karuan, seperti sedang ketakutan. Lautan bergemuruh seperti memperingati lahirnya makhluk terkuat.

Naruto terbang ke langit, melesat cepat meninggalkan pulau tak berpenghuni itu. Tujuannya saat ini adalah desa yang selalu dilanda hujan. Desa dengan gedung-gedungnya yang menjulang tinggi. Sekaligus desa tempat tinggal seorang ketua organisasi berciri khas **awan merah**.

Yap! Tujuannya sekarang adalah Akatsuki! Sebuah organisasi yang bertujuan untuk mendamaikan dunia dengan cara menaklukan seluruh Negara.

* * *

2 hari telah berlalu.

Terlihat Naruto yang sedang menghadap kumpulan orang-orang memakai jubah hitam beraksen awan merah. Mata Sharinnegannya bersinar terang di balik kegelapan yang menyelimuti ruangan ini.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku ingin bergabung dengan kalian." Kata Naruto datar.

"Uzumaki Naruto kah? Hmm … sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Ah aku ingat! Kau adalah anak pertama dari pasangan Minato dan Kushina 'kan?" Tanya seorang lelaki tinggi berambut hitam panjang. Matanya seperti ular. Dia adalah Orochimaru, seorang buronan S-Class.

"Yah, tapi sekarang aku tak menganggap mereka."

"Hoh, menarik!"

"Apakah kita harus menyetujui permintaannya? Kalian tahu, tempat ini bukan untuk bocah seperti dia." Komentar seorang lelaki bermasker.

"Hm. Aku juga cukup terkejut seorang bocah dapat menembus kekkai yang kubuat serta lolos dari jutsu deteksi hujanku. Tapi dilihat dari matanya, dia bukan bocah biasa." Kata seorang pria berambut merah yang memiliki sepasang mata Rinnegan.

"Rinnegan kah? Tapi yang dia miliki sedikit berbeda."

"Kau benar Yahiko. Aku cukup terkejut ada orang lain pengguna rinnegan selain Nagato." Kata satu-satunya wanita yang berada dalam organisasi Akatsuki, Konan.

"Bocah, namamu Uzumaki Naruto 'kan? Apa yang membuatmu ingin bergabung dengan kami. Dan bagaimana kau mengetahui organisasi sekaligus tempat persembunyian kami?" Tanya berturut-turun seorang lelaki berambut orange. Dia adalah pemimpin Akatsuki, Yahiko.

"Sederhana. Aku hanya ingin menghancurkan dunia ini dan merombaknya ulang agar menjadi lebih baik." Jawab Naruto disertai tekanan chakra yang ia keluarkan.

 _Deg!_

Semua mata terbelalak kaget. Mendengar jawaban sekaligus merasakan tekanan chakra yang amat dahsyat dari seorang anak berumur 12 tahun. Nafas mereka terasa berat, lutut mereka lemas dan hampir jatuh.

Naruto tersadar, dan menurunkan tekanan chakranya sampai batas normal. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu dapat kembali bernafas dengan mudah. Tak sulit seperti tadi.

"Kau memiliki tujuan yang hampir sama seperti kami. Tujuan Akatsuki adalah kedamaian dunia yang sebenarnya di antara shinobi. Dan bukannya 5 negara besar shinobi, melainkan Akatsuki yang akan menguasai seluruh dunia." Jelas Yahiko lalu mengambil jubah khas Akatsuki dan sebuah cincin.

Naruto menatap satu per satu anggota Akatsuki. Ia melihat seorang pria bertopeng spiral dan makhluk setengah putih setengahnya lagi hitam. 'Obito dan Zetsu. Mereka adalah dalang di balik Perang Dunia Ninja 4. Pertama-tama aku akan menyadarkan Obito dan membuatnya memiliki tujuan yang sama seperti Akatsuki. Lalu terakhir Zetsu. Aku akan membunuhnya. Dialah penyebab kutukan Indra dan Ashura.'

"Pakailah ini!" kata Yahiko sambil menyerahkan jubah dan cincin yang memiliki kanji _**'Shu'**_.

Naruto memakai itu. Cincin yang tadi diberikan Yahiko dipakaianya di jari manis tangan kanan. Lalu Naruto hanya membiarkan jubahnya bertengger manis di kedua pundaknya membuat jubah itu melambai-lambai jika ada angin.

Naruto melirik samping kanan dan melihat sebuah topeng berbentuk rubah. Hal itu mengingatkannya pada Kurama. Naruto lalu mengambil topeng itu dan memakainya.

"Uzumaki Naruto dari Konoha, mulai sekarang kau resmi menjadi anggota Akatsuki. Tugas pertamamu adalah menarik perhatian dunia." Kata Yahiko tegas.

"Baiklah. Mulai sekarang panggil aku _**Hyakuju**_."

* * *

5 tahun telah berlalu dengan cepat. Naruto telah sukses menarik perhatian dunia. Ia sekarang terkenal sebagai buronan S-Class yang biodatanya tak diketahui oleh siapapun.

Malam hari di sebuah tempat mewah di kawasan Negara Angin. Tempat ini telah dilindungi oleh Jounin-Jounin terbaik dari desa Sunagakure. Tempat atau lebih tepatnya rumah mewah ini adalah rumah selir Daimyo.

"Malam ini sungguh indah ya?" Tanya salah satu shinobi pada temannya.

"Ya. Mungkin ini pertanda akan suatu hal yang baik."

"Kau benar juga. Semoga saja Negara Angin dapat lebih maju dari negara-negara lainnya."

"Ya. Aku juga berharap seperti itu."

"Ya sudah ayo kita kembali patroli."

Mereka berdua melanjutkan tugasnya. Berpatroli untuk menjaga keamanan selir Daimyo. Saat berpatroli, tiba-tiba mereka melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam di depan. Karena curiga mereka lalu mendekatinya dan terkejut dengan apa yang terlihat.

"K-kau?! Jangan-jangan!"

"Penyusup! Ayo kita lawan dia! Aku yakin dia ingin berbuat sesuatu yang membahayakan selir Daimyo."

"O-oy! Jangan melawannya! Sebaiknya kita melaporkan ini pada yang lainnya!" cegah salah satu Jounin Sunagakure pada temannya.

"Memangnya kenapa? dia hanya seorang dan kita berdua."

"Ma-masalahnya dia jauh lebih kuat dari kita. Lebih baik cepat kita kaur!"

"Oy apa kau bodoh? Kalau kau tidak mau membantuku aku akan mengalahkannya sendirian."

"Bo-bodoh! Apa kau tak mengenal dia?" Tanyanya lagi dengan ekspersi ketakutan. Keringat dingin mengalir deras di wajahnya. "Sebaiknya kau baca Bingo Book halaman 64. Kau akan tahu siapa dia sebenarnya."

Paham dengan intruksi temannya. Jounin itu lalu mengambil Bingo Book dan membuka halaman 64. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat siapa sebenarnya musuh yang kini sedang berdiri tenang sambil menatapnya.

"Sudah diskusinya?" Tanya datar dari seorang yang memakai topeng rubah dengan jubah beraksen awan merah. Angin berhembus kencang membuat jubah itu melambai-lambai di tengah sinar bulan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mulai."

Sebuah mata ungu terlihat dari balik lubang mata topeng pemuda itu. membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan ketakutan.

 _ **Soul Puller**_

Pemuda bertopeng rubah itu menggumam nama jutsunya. Tak lama kemudian dari kedua mulut shinobi itu muncul sesuatu kasat mata. Itu ruh. Jiwa mereka sedang ditarik paksa oleh pemuda bertopeng. Ini adalah salah satu kemampuan dari sharinnegan. Kemampuan yang setingkat lebih tinggi dari jutsu Ningendo. Jika jutsu Ningendo harus menyentuh tubuh lawan agar dapat menarik ruh, maka jutsu Soul Puller hanya membutuhkan ketakutan lawan untuk membuat jiwa lawan tertarik keluar sekaligus informasi dari mereka akan sampai ke kepala pengguna jutsu.

"Argh!"

Mereka berdua berteriak kesakitan. Jiwa mereka hampir keluar seluruhnya.

"Si-sialan ka-kau … Hya … ku … ju…."

 _Bruk!_

Kedua tubuh tanpa nyawa ambruk. Mereka tak sempat memberi serangan apapun.

"Dasar orang lemah." Gumam pemuda bertopeng itu yang diberi julukan Hyakuju. Nama aslinya adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto lalu melihat ruangan yang terletak di paling atas gedung di sampingnya. Ruangan itu adalah tempat selir Daimyo, target Naruto.

"Lebih baik menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat."

Naruto menghilang dengan sekejap. 1 menit kemudian terdengar teriakan yang menyerukan nama jutsu dari dalam ruangan tempat selir Daimyo.

 _ **Shinra Tensei**_

 _Duar!_

Ledakan besar terjadi yang membuat seluruh kawasan itu rata dengan tanah. Dapat dipastikan seluruh orang maupun shinobi tak ada yang selamat. Jauh di atas langit, Naruto melihat hasil kerjanya dengan puas. Tugasnya sudah terpenuhi. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah kertas dengan gambar kepala rubah lalu dilemparkannya ke tumpukan bangunan. Itu adalah tanda khas kehadiran dirinya yang membuat semua orang tahu bahwa kejadian ini ulah dari sang Hyakuju.

Naruto menatap langit yang dihiasi bintang-bintang dengan sebuah seringai keji.

"Seperti kata orang itu, malam ini adalah malam yang indah … untuk membantai!"

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **AN:** Yo ketemu lagi dengan saya. Yang nunggu Surgeon of Death harap bersabar. Target _review_ belum terpenuhi.

Saya ingatkan, di sini Naruto itu Dark. Dan inilah frofil Naruto di Bingo Book:

 _ **Name:**_ _Not Identifited_

 _ **Nickname:**_ _Hyakuju (Si Seratus Hewan Buas)_

 _ **Affiliation:**_ _Not Identifited_

 _ **Rank:**_ _S-Class Criminal_

 _ **Bounty:**_ _650.000.000 Ryo_

 _ **Frofile:**_ _Seorang anggota organisasi Akatsuki. Selalu memakai topeng rubah dan meninggalkan jejak berupa kertas bergambarkan kepala rubah._

Terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca _fic_ ini. Jangan lupa _review_ yang banyak ya!

 **Indra Kusuma**


	2. Back to Konoha

_Enjoy it!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

" _ **Back to Konoha"**_

* * *

Suara langkah menggema di sepanjang lorong gelap yang lantainya berair. Bunyi tetesan air yang jatuh adalah satu-satunya suara yang mengiringi suara langkah kaki. Terlihat sepasang kaki melangkah dengan pelan menuju suatu ruangan yang luas di ujung lorong. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena tak ada cahaya yang menyinari. Yang pasti, dari postur tubuhnya dia adalah seorang remaja.

" **Akhirnya, kau ke sini juga bocah."** Suara berat menggema setelah seseorang memasuki ruangan di ujung lorong itu. **"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"** dia memincingkan mata, melihat dengan teliti setiap inci tubuh remaja di depannya.

Orang yang ditanya tak menjawab. Ia melihat makhluk yang berada di balik jeruji besi besar di depannya. Mata sharinnegan bersinar dalam kegelapan. "Salam kenal, Kyuubi. Tidak, tapi setengah Kyuubi." Orang bertopeng rubah itu menyapa dengan suara datar. Nadanya menyiratkan ketidaktakutan. Postur tubuhnya tegap seakan tak merasa makhluk di depannya mempunyai derajat yang lebih tinggi darinya.

" **Jadi kau sudah tahu kebenarannya ya?"** Kyuubi terlihat menyeringai. Kesembilan ekornya melambai-lambai tak menentu, menyombongkan siapa dan seberapa kuat dirinya.

"Ya. Sejak insiden penyegelan 17 tahun lalu. Minato membagi chakra Kyuubi mejadi 2 bagian. Setengah chakranya dimasukkan padaku dan sisanya pada Menma. Itulah sebabnya ada 2 Kyuubi yang mendiami 2 tubuh. Dan satu lagi, warna bulumu lebih gelap. Kau adalah perwujudan dari kebencian Kyuubi. Benar 'kan?" tanya Naruto.

" **Ya. Aku hanyalah kumpulan chakra gelap yang terlahir dari rasa benci pada manusia."** Jawab Kyuubi. Ada sedikit penekanan pada kata _manusia_. Sepertinya Kyuubi memang sangat membenci manusia.

Naruto tersenyum di balik topengnya. "Kurama, itu namamu 'kan?"

Kyuubi kaget karena pemuda di depannya tahu namanya yang sebenarnya. Kyuubi diam sambil menatap lekat mata sharinnegan Naruto. **"Dari mana kau tahu nama itu? dan siapa kau sebenarnya? Aku tahu kau bukan Naruto yang dulu. Aku merasakan sesuatu merasuki tubuh ini."** Kata Kyuubi sambil menatap Naruto dengan beringas. Tatapan matanya sangat tajam, ingin mengintimidasi bocah pirang yang selalu tenang jika berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku? Tentu saja aku adalah Naruto … Naruto yang lain." Kata Naruto yang membuat Kyuubi kaget, sekaligus tak mengerti.

Naruto dengan cepat membuka segel jeruji besi di depannya. Kyuubi yang melihat itu langsung membuka gerbang dengan paksa dan meraung keras. Tangannya hendak mencakar Naruto yang melayang di depan. Naruto dapat menghindari serangan pertama Kyuubi dengan berpindah tempat menggunakan Shunsin.

" **Kesalahan besarmu adalah membiarkan segel itu terbuka!"** teriak Kyuubi. Ada sedikit nada senang karena berhasil lolos dari segel buatan Minato yang mengekangnya selama ini. Kyuubi tinggal harus mengalahkan Naruto agar dapat bebas sepenuhnya.

"Tidak. Itu bukan kesalahan," bantah Naruto tenang.

" **Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?"**

"Hmm … mengambil chakramu, tentu saja." Jawab Naruto datar disertai seringai kecil yang tak dapat dilihat Kyuubi.

" **Grrr! DASAR BOCAH SOK KUAT! KAU BERPIKIR DAPAT MENGALAHKANKU HAH?!"** geram Kyuubi marah. Dia lalu menciptakan Bijuu Dama, jutsu andalan para Bijuu.

"Tak akan kubiarkan!" Naruto berteriak lalu membuat 1 segel tangan.

 _Deg!_

Kyuubi merasakan tubuhnya tiba-tiba tak bisa digerakkan. Entah kenapa. **'Genjutsu?'** tanyanya dalam hati.

"Dasar makhluk bodoh. Kesombonganmu itulah yang membuatmu kalah. Kau dengan sombong berani menatap mata sharinneganku. Itulah yang menyebabkanmu terjebak dalam genjutsuku." Kata Naruto yang diakhiri dengan tawa.

Gumpalan chakra padat yang tadi dibuat oleh Kyuubi perlahan-lahan pudar. Dia hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. 1 kata terakhir dari Kyuubi, **"Sialan!"**

Naruto berjalan perlahan menuju tempat Kyuubi. Dia lalu menarik chakra Bijuu ekor 9 itu sampai habis tak tersisa. Chakra berwarna orange gelap itu masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto dengan sendirinya. Tubuh Naruto berpedar terang, itu dalah Bijuu Mode. Perbedaannya terdapat aura gelap yang mengelilingi seluruh tubuh Naruto.

Naruto menatap Kyuubi dengan kedua mata berbeda itu. Ia melihat tubuh Kyuubi kini kurus. Kedua mata Kyuubi berubah layaknya memiliki mata sharinnegan. "Diam dan tenggelamlah dalam ilusi itu sampai kau dibutuhkan kembali, Kurama."

Naruto menghilang dari ruangan itu. Urusannya sudah selesai. Dia akan kembali sadar di dunia nyata.

* * *

"… to!"

"… ruto!"

"Naruto!"

"Bangun Naruto!"

Naruto perlahan membuka mata, pandangannya masih mengabur. Telinganya samar-samar mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Dia melihat siluet rambut berwarna biru. Saat pandangannya sudah jelas, Naruto melihat Konan yang berusaha membangunkannya. Naruto bangkit duduk. Ia tidur di sofa di kamarnya.

"Aku baru tahu kau susah dibangunkan, Naruto." Kesal Konan.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya tidur terlalu pulas saja." Sanggahnya acuh sambil menggaruk atas kepalanya yang sedikit gatal. Kesadaran Naruto telah sepenuhnya kembali, ia menatap gadis di depannya. "Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke ruanganku?"

Mulut Konan tak bersuara, ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Tangan Konan direntangkan ke depan. Naruto melihat jari-jemari gadis berambut biru itu, lebih tepatnya sesuatu yang menggantung di jari Konan.

"Kau mengambil kunci kamarku?"

"Tidak. Ini hanya duplikat saja." Balas Konan singkat.

"Kenapa kau bisa memilikinya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tentu saja aku memilikinya. Semua duplikat kunci kamar di gedung ini aku miliki. Tujuannya hanya untuk jaga-jaga, tak ada yang khusus."

Naruto menghela nafas. Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa Konan dapat masuk ke kamarnya. Biasanya Konan selalu membangunkan Naruto dari luar. "Ada apa Konan?" tanya Naruto. Jika jam segini ada yang membangunkannya maka Yahiko pasti memiliki misi untuk Naruto.

"Ada misi yang harus kau kerjakan." Jawab Konan.

"Misi apa? Dan apakah kali ini aku memiliki partner?"

"Ya. Kali ini Yahiko memberimu tugas untuk membunuh pemimpin clan Uchiha. Lebih jelasnya temui saja Yahiko, dia berada di puncak bangunan ini." Kata Konan sambil berlalu keluar. Dia diam beberapa saat di ambang pintu. "Hati-hati." Konan pun keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Naruto.

'Semoga saja aku dipasangkan dengan Zetsu.' Batin Naruto lalu memakai jubahnya dan menemui pemimpin Akatsuki.

Yahiko berada di puncak bangunan tempat markas Akatsuki. Dia terlihat sedang menatap awan yang mengeluarkan rintik-rintik hujan. Naruto mendekati Yahiko.

"Jelaskan detail misinya!" pinta Naruto tanpa basa basi.

Yahiko tersenyum tipis. "Kau dan Zetsu akan berpasangan untuk misi membunuh pimpinan clan Uchiha dan mengambil matanya. Pemimpin clan Uchiha bernama Uchiha Fugaku."

"Alasan aku membunuh Uchiha Fugaku apa? Dan siapa klien kita sekarang?"

"Ini bukan misi yang diminta orang lain. Melainkan misi utama Akatsuki. Zetsu putih telah mengawasi Fugaku selama 5 tahun. Dia mengatakan bahwa Fugaku memiliki Mangekyou Sharingan yang dapat mengendalikan Kyuubi. Mata itu dapat berguna untuk kita." Jelas Yahiko tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Hmm … ini menarik. Lalu siapa yang akan memakai mata itu?" tanya Naruto.

Yahiko perlahan menatap Naruto yang berada di belakangnya. "Aku." Jawabnya singkat dengan seringai tipis tercetak di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, kapan kami memulai misinya?"

" **Semakin cepat maka semakin baik."**

Bukan Yahiko yang menjawab, melainkan sesosok makhluk yang memiliki 2 warna di tubuhnya. Hitam dan putih. Itu adalah Zetsu. Dia muncul dari balik kegelapan di ujung ruangan.

" **Ayo sekarang kita berangkat**. **"** Ajak Zetsu hitam lalu menghilang ditelan bumi.

"Ya." Naruto memakai Shunshin untuk mengikuti Zetsu. 'Zetsu, sebentar lagi masa hidupmu akan berakhir. Kau adalah penghalang terbesar untukku.'

* * *

2 hari waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk sampai di Konoha. Mereka kini sedang berada di hutan sambil melihat benteng besar yang melindungi Konoha dari ancaman luar. Beberapa mayat shinobi terlihat tergeletak di sekitar Naruto dan Zetsu. Mayat itu adapah para shinobi yang sedang bertugas untuk mengawasi keadaan hutan perbatasan Konoha. Bagi Naruto dan Zetsu, melumpuhkan 1 kelompok shinobi patroli adalah hal yang mudah.

"Sudah lama aku tak datang ke desa busuk ini," gumam Naruto.

Zetsu yang tak sengaja mendengar ucapan Naruto menoleh. "Benar juga. Aku baru ingat ini kampung halamanmu." Kata Zetsu putih.

Naruto tak membalas perkataan Zetsu. Dia terus melihat benteng Konoha menggunakan mata saktinya di balik topeng rubahnya. "Konoha memiliki kekkai transparan yang melindungi baik dari udara maupun dalam tanah. Cukup sulit untuk menembus kekkai tersebut. Bagaimana menurutmu, Zetsu?"

" **Hmm … kita akan melakukan misi pada malam hari. Jangan sekarang. Apa matamu bisa merusak kekkai Konoha?"** suara serak itu bertanya pada Naruto.

"Bisa saja. Tapi aku yakin mereka akan sadar jika ada penyusup. Otomatis penjagaan akan diperketat. Itu hanya akan menyulitkan misi kita."

"Bagaimana jika kita menyamar menjadi orang biasa yang hanya singgah di Konoha sebentar untuk istirahat." Saran Zetsu putih.

"Tidak buruk. Aku setuju dengan rencana itu."

" **Sudah diputuskan. Kalau begitu ayo kita cari tempat untuk istirahat. Kita akan mengunjungi Konoha malam hari."**

Naruto dan Zetsu hendak pergi mencari tempat istirahat, namun langkah mereka terhenti karena mendengar suara rintihan. Naruto dan Zetsu menengok ke belakang, sepertinya masih ada shinobi Konoha yang belum mati.

"Si-sialan kau … Akatsuki!" sungutnya berbicara dengan kesal. Dia masih memiliki nyawa setelah mendapat 3 luka tusukan di perut. Dia memiliki ketahanan tubuh yang bagus.

"Zetsu, sepertinya kau belum membereskan bagianmu." Kata Naruto dengan nada sedikit menyindir rekannya karena tak becus membunuh kawanan shinobi lemah seperti mereka. Zetsu tak cocok jika diberi misi pembunuhan. Itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto.

Zetsu hitam tertawa renyah. **"Aku minta maaf. Kau tahu, aku tak terbiasa menjalankan misi pembunuhan seperti ini. Sekarang biarkan aku yang bertanggung jawab."**

Zetsu berjalan mendekati shinobi yang masih mempunyai nyawa itu. Di sisi lain, shinobi yang masih diberi waktu untuk hidup berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjauhi kedua musuhnya. Dia sadar tak akan menang melawan mereka. Pikirannya saat ini hanyalah pergi ke Konoha secepat mungkin agar bisa melapor pada atasannya. Tapi sepertinya usaha shinobi itu tak membuahkan hasil. Pergerakannya sangat lambat, dia bahkan tak bisa berjalan normal.

Zetsu yang melihat _buruannya_ hanya menyeringai kecil. Dia cukup terhibur dengan pemandangan ini. Zetsu bagaikan sang predator yang bermain-main dengan mangsanya. Layaknya seekor harimau yang berjalan mendekati rusa yang telah terluka parah. Naruto hanya melihat itu dengan wajah datar.

"Hentikan usahamu yang sia-sia itu!" kata Zetsu putih sambil terkekeh, menyuruh sang musuh untuk menyerah. Perkataan Zetsu putih tak mendapat respon. Shinobi itu terus berjalan sekuat tenaga sambil menyeret kaki kirinya yang patah.

Jarak antara Zetsu dan shinobi itu semakin dekat … dekat … dekat … sampai tak terasa jarak mereka hanya 1 meter.

" **Inilah akhirmu."** Zetsu merentangkan tangan kanannya. Dari telapak tangannya muncul sebilah kayu yang langsung melesat menuju jantung shinobi itu.

 _Crash!_

"Arrghh!"

Tubuh shinobi itu ambruk. Darah mengucur deras. Dapat dipastikan tubuh itu sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Serangan Zetsu tepat mengenai target sampai jantung itu hancur. Setelah puas melihat tubuh tak bernyawa di depannya Zetsu berbalik dan mendekati Naruto. Mereka lalu mencari tempat istirahat yang aman.

Waktu terus bergulir. Pagi berganti siang, siang berganti malam, kini saatnya Naruto dan Zetsu melakukan misi yang mereka emban. Naruto dan Zetsu telah menyamar menjadi seorang pedagang biasa. Berkat jutsu henge yang dikuasai Naruto, penyamaran mereka berjalan lancar.

Naruto dan Zetsu berjalan santai menuju gerbang utama desa Konoha. Gerbang itu masih terbuka namun dijaga oleh 2 orang shinobi berpangkat Chuunin. Naruto tahu siapa 2 shinobi yang bertugas sebagai penjaga gerbang utama itu, Kotetsu dan Izumo. 2 orang sahabat yang telah lama bekerja sama dalam perkerjaan. Mereka pun memiliki kombinasi jutsu yang lumayan bagus. Kotetsu dan Izumo bukan termasuk shinobi lemah.

"Hoi kalian berdua, tunggu dulu!" Izumo berteriak untuk mencegah Naruto dan Zetsu yang dalam mode henge memasuki Konoha tanpa izin.

"Kemari!"

Naruto dan Zetsu menghampiri pos jaga tempat Izumo dan Kotetsu bekerja.

"Ada keperluan apa kalian datang ke Konoha?" tanya Kotetsu setelah memandang 2 orang pendatang dari luar. Dia sedikit memincingkan matanya.

"Kami datang ke Konoha untuk berdagang sambil mengistirahatkan tubuh yang lelah karena melakukan perjalanan selama berhari-hari." Jawab Naruto dalam wujud henge pria berumur berkumis tebal. Nadanya cukup meyakinkan.

"Tak biasanya ada yang berkunjung ke Konoha malam-malam begini. Bukan maksud mencurigai kalian berdua, tapi beberapa minggu ini banyak penjahat yang memasuki desa dengan modus sebagai pedagang atau petualang. Kebanyakan shinobi Konoha selalu mendapatkan misi yang berkaitan dengan itu." Kata Izumo, menjelaskan situasi dunia shinobi sekarang.

Zetsu yang dalam wujud pria paruh baya beruban hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dia tak biasa menyamar seperti ini. Biarlah Naruto yang menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Ya. Kami juga telah mendengar kabar seperti itu di salah satu desa yang sempat kami singgahi. Tapi kami mohon pada kalian agar diizinkan masuk ke Konoha untuk istirahat. Besok kami janji akan langsung pergi. Bagaimana?" tawar Naruto sambil berakting agar terlihat meyakinkan.

Izumo dan Kotetsu saling pandang. Sepertinya mereka masih belum percaya sepenuhnya pada Naruto dan Zetsu. Memang seharusnya begitu untuk shinobi yang sudah lama bekerja sebagai penjaga gerbang Konoha.

"Tunggu di sini! kami akan berdiskusi sebentar." Izumo berucap lalu mengajak Kotetsu untuk berbincang di ujung ruang pos jaga.

Zetsu memandang Naruto, yang merasa dipandang balik memandang. Naruto mengerti bahwa Zetsu ingin berbincang dengannya, namun tidak dari mulut melainkan dari pandangan mata. Zetsu memandang Naruto yang seolang mengatakan _'Bagaimana kalau kita membunuh mereka saja?'_

Naruto membalas pandangan Zetsu dengan raut wajah tidak suka, seakan mengatakan _'Apa kau sudah gila? Membunuh mereka sama saja mengacaukan misi kita!'_

' _Lalu bagaimana?'_

' _Diam dan lihat saja!'_

5 menit menunggu, Akhirnya Izumo dan Kotetsu mendekati Naruto dan Zetsu.

"Baiklah. Kami akan mengizinkan kalian menginap di Konoha selama 1 malam. Tapi jika kalian ingin tinggal lebih lama besok kalian bisa ke kantor Hokage untuk minta izin. Kalian mengerti?"

"Kami mengerti. Terima kasih atas pengertiannya. Kalau begitu kami langsung mencari penginapan terdekat. Terima kasih banyak."

"Ya. Sama-sama. Semoga harimu menyenangkan di Konoha." Balas Izumo dan Kotetsu bersamaan.

Naruto dan Zetsu berjalan memasuki desa Konoha. Mereka kemudian mencari tempat sepi untuk melepaskan henge.

"Tugasmu adalah mencari keberadaan Uchiha Fugaku. Aku mengandalkanmu." Kata Naruto yang sudah melepas hengenya.

"Kehehe … tenang saja. Aku sudah mengetahui keberadaan target kita." Balas Zetsu santai.

Naruto sedikit terkejut mengetahui Zetsu telah melakukan tugasnya dengan cepat tanpa harus diperintah. "Kapan kau mencarinya?"

"Saat kita sedang berbicara dengan kedua shinobi tadi. Aku diam-diam membuat bunshin yang langsung memasuki tanah untuk mencari keberadaan Uchiha Fugaku." Jawab Zetsu putih.

"Bagus. Sekarang di mana dia? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Uchiha Fugaku sedang berdiri di depan air terjun yang berada di kawasan komplek Uchiha, dan untungnya dia sedang sendiri."

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke sana!"

* * *

Uchiha Fugaku, seorang pemimpin clan Uchiha yang telah memasteri sharingan. Dia terlihat sedang memandang air terjun di depannya sambil bersidekap dada. Postur tubuhnya tegap. Wajahnya datar khas kebanyakan laki-laki Uchiha. Meskipun terlihat sedang menyendiri seperti itu, Fugaku tak melepaskan penjagaan sedikit pun. Chakranya terus mendeteksi jika saja ada musuh yang menyerangnya.

 _Srek!_

Benar saja. Chakranya mendeteksi kemunculan 2 orang yang berada di belakangnya. Fugaku merasakan 1 orang memiliki chakra yang sangat besar, setingkat dengan Bijuu bahkan lebih membuat Fugaku sedikit berkeringat dingin. Fugaku mengaktifkan sharingannya, dia lalu menoleh ke belakang dengan pandangan tajam. Bersiap melancarkan serangan pertamanya, intimidasi.

"Dari atribut yang kalian pakai … apakah kalian dari organisasi Akatsuki?" tanya Fugaku mengenali pakaian khas teroris yang akhir-akhir ini meresahkan desa ninja.

Naruto menatap sharingan merah dengan 3 tomoe yang bersinar dalam kegelapan milik Fugaku itu. "Sharingan, salah satu Doujutsu terhebat yang termasuk dalam Kekkei Genkai. Sharingan erat kaitannya dengan clan Uchiha dan tentu saja … Uchiha Madara." Kata Naruto mengomentari pendapatnya tentang sharingan. Dia tetap tenang meskipun Fugaku mengirimkan hawa intimidasi padanya.

Fugaku memincingkan mata. Sepertinya dia tidak perlu jawaban dari kedua orang di depannya untuk mengetahui bahwa mereka berasal dari Akatsuki. Sedetik kemudian Fugaku kaget karena yang berada di hadapannya sekarang adalah kriminal dengan peringkat S. "Jadi kau yang namanya **Hyakuju** ,"

"Sepertinya kau telah terkenal keh," kata Zetsu putih sambil tertawa pelan. Naruto tak menanggapi ucapan rekannya.

"Aku tersanjung kau mengenali diriku. Tapi itu sia-sia saja karena … kau akan mati di sini."

"Apa tujuan kalian berdua?"

" **Tentu saja, mengambil mangekyou sharinganmu yang berharga itu. Hahahah …."**

Kedua bola mata Fugaku terbuka lebar. Dia kaget karena musuhnya telah mengetahui bahwa dia memiliki mangekyou sharingan. Satu-satunya orang luar yang mengetahui rahasia ini adalah anak pertamanya, Uchiha Itachi. Lalu kenapa mereka bisa mendapatkan informasi rahasia itu? apakah Itachi yang membocorkannya? Ah tidak tidak! itu tidak mungkin! Itachi bukan orang seperti itu.

'Ini buruk. Jika berhadapan dengan mereka akan sulit. Seseorang yang bernama Hyakuju memiliki chakra besar. Aku harus berhati-hati padanya. Berbanding terbalik dengan rekannya yang memiliki kapasitas chakra biasa. Aku bisa dengan mudah membunuhnya. Yang harus kuwaspadai adalah Hyakuju.' Batin Fugaku menganalisis keadaan.

"Ayo kita mulai, UCHIHA FUGAKU!" teriak Naruto semangat.

Uchiha Fugaku merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat. 2 detik kemudian keluar bola api dari mulutnya yang berukuran besar.

 _ **Katon: Goukayuu no Jutsu**_

Sebuah jurus berelemen api khas clan Uchiha telah dilontarkan Fugaku. Itu serangan keduanya. Mata sharingannya bergerak ke sana-sini guna memprediksi gerakan lawan selanjutnya. Bola api yang ditembakkan Fugaku dapat dihindari oleh Naruto dan Zetsu, mengakibatkan beberapa pohon yang berada di belakang terkena imbasnya. Pohon-pohon itu terbakar sampai gosong.

"Hampir saja. Sepertinya aku terlalu meremehkan pemimpin clan Uchiha." Kata Zetsu putih.

"Zetsu! Kau diam saja di belakang. Pertarungan bukan keahlianmu. Kau lakukan apa yang kau bisa saja. Biar masalah ini aku yang tangani!" kata Naruto agak keras karena jarak antara dirinya dan Zetsu cukup jauh.

"Dasar tukang perintah! Tapi baiklah." Zetsu lalu mundur ke belakang mengikuti intruksi Naruto.

"Hn. Kau terlalu meremehkanku Hyakuju. Apa kau yakin dapat mengalahkanku jika hanya dirimu sendiri yang maju?" Fugaku meremehkan Naruto.

Begitulah sifat kebanyakan Uchiha, _sombong_. Selalu memandang remeh orang lain dan merasa diri sendiri yang terhebat. Uchiha adalah orang yang memiliki kasih sayang melebihi Senju, namun kasih sayang itu akan berubah kebencian jika orang yang disayangi berkhianat. Sepertinya Naruto beruntung dulu dia tidak dilahirkan dari keluarga Uchiha. Mereka terlahir menjadi orang hebat namun disaat yang bersamaan kutukan selalu mengintai mereka, kutukan itu dinamakan _kebencian, keangkuhan_ yang akan menuntun mereka ke jurang kegelapan.

Naruto sadar dia tidak bisa mengatakan semua itu, melihat kondisinya yang diliputi kebencian. Tapi memang seperti itulah pendapatnya.

"Justru aku yang harus berkata seperti itu. Apakah kau mampu mengalahkanku jika hanya seorang diri? Kau tahu, dari segi manapun aku jauh lebih unggul." Balas Naruto tak mau kalah.

Nadi Fugaku berdenyut kencang. Dia kesal karena perkataan musuhnya. Sepertinya rencana untuk memancing emosi lawannya gagal total. Hyakuju bukan orang yang mudah terbawa emosi hanya dengan dipanas-panasi menggunakan kata-kata. Tak ada pilihan lain bagi Fugaku selain dengan menyerang lawan menggunakan jutsu.

Fugaku menghilang dari tempatnya berpijak. Dia muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Naruto dengan sebilah kunai yang siap menggorok leher Naruto.

'Matilah!' batin Fugaku dengan seringai tipis.

 _Crash!_

 _Bofh!_

Mata Fugaku melebar. Musuh yang diserangnya hanya sebuah bunshin, bukan tubuh asli. Padaha dia yakin bahwa Naruto yang berhadapan dengannya adalah Naruto asli. Tapi kenapa matanya tak dapat melihat semua itu?

'Sial aku tertipu!'

Fugaku mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Depan, tidak ada. Kanan, kosong. Kiri, tidak ada. Belakang, tidak ada. Bawah, juga tidak ada. Hanya satu arah yang belum dia periksa dan Fugaku yakin Hyakuju berada di sana, di atasnya.

 _ **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_

Naruto melemparkan 1 buah shuriken lalu digandakan menjadi berpuluh-puluh yang mengarah cepat ke Fugaku. Dalam pandangan mata sharingannya, Fugaku memprediksi luas serangan Naruto sebesar 10 meter. Tidak ada celah untuk menghindari semua shuriken dalam luas lingkup tersebut. Satu-satunya jalan hanyalah menghindar. Fugaku harus cepat bergerak jika tidak ingin terlambat.

 _Trak trak trak!_

Seluruh kunai Naruto hanya menancap di permukaan tanah. Fugaku berhasil menghindar 1 detik sebelum shuriken mengenai kepalanya. Refleks yang dimiliki Fugaku tak dapat dipandang sebelah mata.

Naruto mendarat dengan mulus di antara tumpukan Kunai yang mengelilinginya. Jaraknya dengan Fugaku sejauh 15 meter.

"Tak ada pilihan selain menggunakan kekuatan mangekyou sharingan." Gumam Fugaku lalu memejamkan mata. Sedetik kemudian iris matanya telah berubah bentuk.

Sebuah mangekyou sharingan bersinar dalam kegelapan, menari di bawah rembulan, beraksi di atas kekuatan. Targetnya tak lain adalah Naruto seorang.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **AN:** Sampai di sini saja dulu. _Chapter_ depan akan menampilkan Naruto vs Fugaku. Nantikan saja! _Update_ selanjutnya antara _fic_ **GOLD EMPEROR** atau **Naruto: One Piece**. Tunggu saja.

Terima kasih yang sudah me- _review_ _chapter_ 1\. Jangan lupa _review_ yang banyak di _chapter_ ini!

 **Indra Kusuma**


End file.
